theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Doing dirty work -Clara
Chapter 7 of Doctor Who: Break it Chapter 8 is right this way--> http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/Doing_regrettably_dirty_work_-The_Doctor Summary Dirty work has it's diadvantages,. Story Simply recalling what she had seen on the map made Clara doubt the numerous adventures she’s had with the Doctor every Wednesday. Clara takes out an advanced camera--one that came from a highly advanced future earth--that the Doctor had bought for her at Akhaten. “At least it’s coming in handy.” Snap. A bright white dome shape surrounded the holographic map temporarily but it faded away soon thereafter. Clara got on a gas mask and big black gloves to do what mafia culture could plausibly refer to as Dirty work meaning using their own hands to do some shady stuff. Unlike Clara’s situation this was for something entirely different. Her boots made a deafening sound. Clara’s eyes are pointed directly at the live feed coming from the Camera monitor showing a big energy signature just a few feet away. Where could She be? “Hmm...” Beep beeep Clara stops in her tracks, then looks up seeing a plank sized wire sticking from the ceiling. She stood on a single tile that is encompassed by three other passage aways. Clara smirked. “Found you.” She tugged it down to reveal a staircase instead of a space junk pile that could have helped her up. ““His TARDIS has an attic?” She virtually frowns. “This means there may be an basement.”’ Clara climbs up, eventually crawling on her knees due to the cramped space leaving not enough room to walk on feet. --....One point in time before the victorian girls had come into their lives,The Doctor had taken Clara to a paradise planet ‘Pereguses--ilye’ about five weeks ago; it seems as if it were only yesterday for Clara. But to the Doctor it may have been years depending where in his time lord perspective. “Doctor, I’m curious.” Clara started, despite watching various breeds of winged flying horses being rounded up into a crowd “About what?” The Doctor said, holding out a carrot for a foul being brown with white blotches all over. It finally grasped on the carrot after wiggling itself against the sides of two other of it’s kind The big and black female leader, the dark stallion, is watching from afar behind the horse-wingers ranchmen. It seems so stoic and calm, magnificent for any horse lover who see’s wings that belonged to a dove attached to it’s sides. This breed is valuable in the film and literature history due to the nobility it presided. “When do you ever sleep?” The Doctor looks at her strangely. “You have dark circles under your eyes.” The Doctor laughed. “You musts be mistaken,” The Doctor said, waving at the departing animals. “Timelords can go on without sleep,well, there are times when timelords sleep longer than humans unnaturally. I have been told by a friend of mine I slept longer than an average human.” Clara raised her hand to the small horse, raising an eyebrow. “But that was when you were recovering from your recent regeneration.” Clara recalled, barely missing the horses wings. “Eh,it counts, right?” The Doctor arms are on the wooden ledge of the gates. It’s obvious to Clara that she lost her question and argument anyway, because thinking whether the Doctor actually sleep is like a over-obsessed fangirl....-- Rrr-rrring Clara instinctively reaches for a phone out of the rubble. It’s flat shaped but still obviously works since an white partial phone number is blinking off and on folllowed by three little dots. The phone’s device has three blue glowing transparent spherical edges signalling power level or that if it’s on. “Hello--” “Doctor, there’s a shackled garbage can with a stick insisting to speak with you.” Clara did not recognize the female voice. “Sorry,” Clara said, “You got the wrong number.” Clara presses a red hanged up button on the flat box shaped cell phone device. Clara tosses the unknown object right behind her. She looks down to the floor where a shed of light is in her path. Hang in there, Sam. Clara thought to herself. Squeeooww squeeooww “Eww, catmice!” Clara said, disgusted attempting to stand up. Crc-crashh. The floor beneath Clara gave out from her unfortunate attempt to stand. She’s now in a lower level of the basement TARDIS that has a apparently enough room to stand. Clara stands up her senses knocking back that the headlights on her helmet blinked on. There’s a herd of mutant cat-mice running past her legs. Squeeow squeeoowww The long fluffy cat like tails being small as a rats herd past Clara. Squeeeooow Clara ran a good distance away from the mutant animals. She eventually comes to a halt. Maybe being chased was helpful. Clara looks down to her camera that displays a live feed for Sam’s energy signature just now two feet away. Clara looks forwards. “A big cylinder," Clara said, seeing a dark gray object standing in a thick foggy room covered in what seems to be outlined tree branches that are really dead. Clara wipes her foggy screen. “Ah, this is better.” Clara adds, slightly creeped out about the large cylinder with dead tentacles all over it. It reminded her of something she had seen as a child sometime ago. Clara takes a step forward pressing her feat on what could be apparently dead leaves since they went crcrc-rrrcunch. This may have been a forest an unprecedented time prior. Clara touches the cylinder s-s-s-s-zzuch There is a extremely bright light that is white as snow. Until a horrid dark gray creature popped out out the object. Clara takes several feet back feeling scared. She comes to a halt right at the doorway. The thought of Sam possibly dying bothered Clara apparently but it did not break her spirits. “How to save a life,” Clara picks up a large dead tree branch. “With some dirty work!” /End chapter.